defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Garent Stillwalker
"Let me be known for my crimes for I have nothing to hide!" - Garent Stillwalker agumenting for why he shouldn't have a nickname. (This page is still work in pogress) Garrett Greywell Junior In life, Garrett was the name of Garent. Noone is sure of when he was born, but it is known that he grew up on a farm in Northdale in Nothend Loedaeron. Garrett grew up along with his older brother Romeo (now, "Ramez") in Northdale, Around 10 years old Romeo discovered he had an affinity for magic, but his farther refused to send him to Dalaran for studying. Years later the threat of the Orcish Horde raiding southen Loedaeron during the second war, forced their dad to enlist in the army to defend their home. While the Horde moved ever closer to the boders of Quel'thalas, their mother decided, in her husbands absence, to send both her children to Dalaran where it would be much safer. Sneaking past the Horde guided a bribed caravan of smugglers the two brothers reached Dalaran where they both were put into apprentice ship at the mage school. Romeo quickly developed his skills in weaving the arcane while Garrett showed allmost no talent at all and had a hard time casting the even simplest of spells. The war was soon over and Garrett returned to Northdale while his brother stayed and studied, advancing quickly through his apprentice ship. Garret discovered that Northdale had been destroyed. Their mother raped and murdered, their dad slayed in battle and their farm burned down. After burying the remains of his mother Garrett returned Dalaran where he dropped out of his magic studies and with no education or skills of any kind, except for what he had learned from his father about farming, Garrett ended up being hired as a Farmhand. He stayed one untill the third war where he fell sick to the Plague and died in his bed. Romeo, however, survived the destruction of Dalaran only to be captured by the Cult of the Damned and tortured to insanity before he died in a mix of fatigue, bloodloss and pain. Garent "Gates" Stillwalker Garrett awoke from the Lich Kings grasp on a field north of Brill. After discovering he had been freed by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas he felt like he owed her somthing. Garrett signed up in the Banshee Queens service and ended up being trained by the Deathstalkers, what would later become the most infamous assassins in all of Azeroth. Garrett was trained in art of sneaking, stealing, spying and murder. Exceeding unexpectedly in his training he was soon ready for his final test, which consisted of carrying out an assassination of a Scarlet Sergeant who was preparing his forces to assasult a Forsaken outpost. Garrett did not succeed in assassinating the Sergeant due to him being captured while he was trying to sneak into the seagents tent. The outpost was raided and all forsaken slaughted. Garrett was quickly blamed for the loss of the outpost and was kicked out of the Deathstalkers who afterwards decided that he knew too much and attempted to kill him. Using his training to fake his death he escaped the relentless Deathstalkers who would otherwise never let him go. He changed his name from Garrett Greywell Junior to Garent Stillwalker, the surname a humourous brag about his survivability. With his skills he could hardly earn any coin, Garent started to sturdy Engineering. Learning the basis of it he realised it cost alot of gold before he could make any money on that either. Out of fear of the Deathstalkers he stayed out of Undercity for a long time and was forced to roam the contry side where he would use his Assassin skill to steal other peoples gold for himself. Eventually he met a Blood elf called Jakins. The two obviously where in the same buisness deciced to share a beer together where Jakins told Garent about a organisation of "likeminded buisness folk" who were currently looking for members. So Garent was introduced to the gang of the Sixty Thieves where he was accepted after murdering a few Defias Brotherhood members as a sign of his loyalty and willingness to get his hands dirty. He aquried the nickname "Gates" partly because of his ability to lockpick allmost anything and partly because when he couldn't lockpick somthing he would blow it up, often creating a large hole, or "gate" as he referred them to in whatever deceived his nimble fingers. He have remained around the Sixty Thieves ever since. Physic Age: Unclarified. around 30-40 Height: 175cm Weight: 45kg Body Type: Thin as only a corpse can be. Face Type: A sharp and edgy face due to lack of flesh between the leathery skin and his skull. Complexion: pale with a green tint. Eyes: Glowing yellow. Hair: Blonde-ish, neck-long and nasty. Clothing Style: Dirty and practical clothes or a heavily worn leather armor. Speaking Style: Lightly "Scum" accented. General Demeanor: Drunken and/or careless attitude. Career: Stealing other peoples money. Best Qualities: Garent is actually really loyal, despite never really showing it. Worst Qualities: He's a drunk son of a @**!#, being that loyal? Weakness: His weak body, he's easily pushed around. Strengh: His dead body. Physical damage, beatings and 'piecing' damage (Like daggers and arrows) Will hardly kill him. On the other hand, a sword would easily cut him in two or a mace would easily smash his head. Talents: He's a very skilled thief with a speciality in lockpicking and a engineere. Trivia: *Garent is only named Garent because all versions of "Garrett" was already take. *Garent was a level 6 bank alt for a half year. Back then he was known as "Garent the gem keeper." *Garent was heavily inspired by Garrett from the 'Thief' series. *Garent was in fact only leveled because the Sixty Thieves didn't take in anymore Blood Elves of which I already had a lvl 66 character. *Garent dinged level 70 the day before Warhammer Online was released. *Garent was my first level 80 Character. *Garent was one of the first characters on Defias Brotherhood to obtain a Mechano Hog. Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Males Category:Horde Characters